Mariana Lyn Alacris
Mariana Lyn Alacris (better known Maira) is a major human character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Kind-hearted, self-less and sometimes a little on the self-sacrificing side. Maira does try her best to be there for others, even at the cost to her. Because of this, and the fact that she can get a little carried away when upset and or angered, it has led her into some trouble in the past. Maira was raised to "Treat others how you want to be treated." But that does not mean that she is afraid to stand up for others. She tries to be strong for everyone, which means that most of the time she would hide her pain with a smile. Maira does try to be optimistic, but the realism still reminds her of what might or might not actually happen because of first-hand experience. Background Born as a human in the kingdom of Castlebreak, Maira and her parents had been treated very nicely. Maira herself, was able to go to school, learn magic and the art of swordplay at her own pace and grown to be very capable with her parents' guidance. Unlike most people in the kingdom, her parents were some of the few that had become disgusted with how the non-humans were treated over the years. They even raised Maira to be kind to others, as well as just and fair. However, they also warned her of what should happen, should she follow through with the desire to defend a non-human, should she find one by chance being abused in some manner. And, as Fate would have it, she did come across a young man who was being mistreated, just because he was not human. Actually, he was having to just buy a bushel of apples, but the apples were too costly for him, who only had enough for what the price would be for a human. Annoyed with this, Maira had offered to pay the apples on the man's behalf, she even had plenty of money to pay regardless of the price. However, this offended the shopkeeper even farther, enough for the guards to go after both Maira and the non-human. It was not long before Maira was pulled into a very bad situation. But she was more than willing to see it through, which meant having to defend herself and the man with her life. And it nearly costed Maira her life, had she not been a capable spell-caster and swords-woman. Because of Maira's actions, and word spread like wildfire, her name, her title, everything was ripped from her. The brunette was even dragged out of her home, forced to stay in the slums for the rest of her days. And according to the guards, that was just being called a 'kindness', a 'mercy', for the sake of her parents, who were forced, by law, to denounce and deny Maira's existence entirely. To the guards, as far as they, and the people, were concerned, the woman by the name 'Mariana Lyn Alacris', no longer existed. Maira's writings, her journals, her drawings, her toys and belongings, all except for the cloths on her person and the sword on her hip, were burned, crushed, anything and every way to destroy it all. The money she made went straight to the treasury. Maira, having to face the rest of her days in semi-exile, did not regret her choice, however. Instead, she helped the non-humans in the slums and other humans who were also stripped of everything for what they believed in. And while yes, she did miss her home and her parents, she understood there was no 'home' to go back to, she even repeated herself before to when no one else was around that she has no reason to be sad, to be upset, to be angry, that she has no right to complain about anything, ever. This did not stop the homesickness though, or even the guilt for in her heart that festered and lingered deep inside. Even so, she kept assisting others as three years went on, believing that by doing so, she would be able to help those that are far less fortunate than her, and to help distract herself from her own pain, if not for a little while. One day, one of the people that she had helped at that time suggested that she should apply to the Durandal Guild. Maira disagreed, being someone who was stripped of everything, she was not sure if she was even worthy of having to. They disagreed, however, thinking that Maira was more than worthy, as well as strong and capable enough to go. Not only that, but being in the guild could help provide her, in a sense. After a long conversation about it, Maira finally relented and said that she would consider it at the very least. After a full day and night to consider and think it over, Maira finally decided to ask around about the guild and how to reach the guild leader. It was not before she was lead to the right direction in having to locate the guild. But joining? That was another story... It was not easy, having to apply to the guild and be accepted into it. But when she was accepted, Maira was very much surprised by how open and friendly the guild members were. It was almost like the guild was its own family. A colorful, slightly disorganized family, but one nonetheless. Because of this, and the warm welcome she had received, Maira promised herself not to let the guild down, and to the best she can for them. This, is where her new life, as simply 'Maira', truly begins... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Durandal Member Category:Humans Category:Valkyerian Wings Category:FlurutusSeries